The present invention relates to lamps, and more particularly to movable lamps of the type which provide temporary illumination while photographs are taken.
The quality of a photographer's work is often dependent upon his ability to provide lighting that will fully illuminate his subject or illuminate it in a way that will produce the effect sought. It is therefore important that he be able to quickly and easily position lamps as desired. While the necessary variety of lighting arrangements is generally available in photographic studios, the photographer is often limited at other locations by the amount of lighting equipment he is able to bring with him and the time available in which to set it up. Moreover, when photographs are to be taken indoors, there is often limited space available in which to arrange stands for any lamps carried to the scene.
Most conventional photographic lamps that are in use today are mounted on tripod-type stands that are relatively bulky, even if collapsible, and may require considerable set-up time and space. Other portable lamps, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,024 to Lowell, utilize various forms of hooks and brackets that do not adequately secure the lamp or are not sufficiently versatile.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a portable photographic lamp of simple, compact construction that can be easily and quickly set up at a desired location, taking advantage of existing structures for firm and secure support at the desired position.